


I’ve got my Ion you!

by k0uk3iji_san



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bad Flirting, Blood and Injury, Bokuto doesnt do it to akaashi tho!, Bullying, Enemies to Lovers, Family Issues, Homophobia, M/M, akaashi has to tutor him, also not done by bokuto, delinquent au, delinquent bokuto, its not graphic or too serious, just a warning, kind of, neither of them play volleyball
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:40:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29114649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k0uk3iji_san/pseuds/k0uk3iji_san
Summary: Akaashi has been going to Fukurodani for a year and a half. He’s yet to make a single friend, his head hurts, and he doesn’t have his lunch anymore. This day is already going terrible and he now has to tutor the school’s trouble maker in chemistry. This is just great.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	I’ve got my Ion you!

**Author's Note:**

> uh please just ignore the title, I couldn’t think of anything better than a chemistry pun at the moment I’m sorry!(-᷅_-᷄๑)
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

To put it simply, Keiji was having a bad day. He got reprimanded by his mother for sleeping in late that morning. Since he had to rush to get to school on time, he had slipped on the wrong pair of shoes. They were a size too small and his feet had been screaming to be released from their confines. He had yet to go grocery shopping for his family so he had to do that before he could even go home to get those awful things off his feet. He forgot to put the homework assignment he’d pulled an all nighter for at his house so he couldn’t even turn it in. Now he wont get a single mark on the assignment since his teacher in that class is a tyrant. He also had a slight headache he just  _ knew _ would develop into a full blown migraine by the end of the day.

He’d been going to Fukurodani for a year and a half and had yet to make a single friend. He didn’t even know why he accepted the scholarship to go there in the first place. Thought maybe he could join some kind of club, meet a few friends, and just  _ maybe  _ not be alone for his high school years like had been previously in his life.

What a stupid thought.

He was on his way up to the rooftop to have his lunch like always. He glanced to the vending machine by the staircase.

_ Well, it wouldn’t hurt to get a snack. Since I’ve been having such a shit day after all. _

He made a quick detour to the vending machine and placed his bento down by his foot to fish out his wallet from his pants.

He mumbled to himself as he started to count his money.

“A hundred, two hundred, three hundred, three fif- damn it.” His 50 yen coin dropped from his hand and rolled underneath the machine. He didn’t have another one so he had to get down onto his knees and reach the coin. After a minute or so of searching, he heard footsteps approaching the area he was in. He sat up, not exactly wanting to be found ass up with his head under a snack machine.

He sighed.  _ That was my last fifty yen coin I could afford to spend. I need to save the rest for groceries later. Guess I can’t get my snack. _

He stood up to dust off his pants quickly and leaned down to grab his bento when it was suddenly kicked into the wall. He flinched since a few of his fingers had been  _ on  _ the box.

“Ow!” He stood back up and turned around. “What the hell?! Why would you-  _ oh damn it.” _

“Damn right ‘damn it’. Who the fuck do you think you’re talking to prick?”

Keiji felt his back and head hit the cold vending machine and two arms cage his head so he couldn’t get up.

Onigawara Orochi.

Fukurodani’s very own cliche movie bully.

“My apologies Onigawara-san. I...wasn’t aware it was you.”

Ever since he realized Keiji existed he had been tormenting him, doing whatever he wanted to the poor boy. This wasn’t the first time he laid his hands on Keiji, but this time he hit his head, causing his barely noticeable headache to rapidly increase in pain.

“S’that so? Maybe you should pay more attention to your surroundings Keiji.”

Keiji’s frown curved even further at the sound of his given name coming out of his mouth.

_ “What?!  _ Got something you wanna say?”

“No, Onigawara-san.”

He shook Keiji so that he hit his head again. “Good. And hey, were you about to buy something for me? How nice Keiji. Go on, get it for your upperclassman.”

“I- I don’t have enough money Onigawara-san. I’m sor-“

“Don’t give me that shit! You wouldn’t’a come here if you didn’t have the damn money. What? You already buy it or something? And you’re fuckin’ hiding it from me? Where the hell is it?” He started to grab Keiji in places he did not want to be grabbed in search of his snack.

“Onigawara-san. P-please cut it out.” He didn’t dare raise his voice at the boy. He learned his lesson two months ago. He had gone home with a black eye, sore jaw, and a sprained finger and got yelled at by his mother for being reckless.

“Shut up. You don't tell me what to do.” He stopped grabbing at Keiji’s clothes and looked down at his face, then back down his clothing. He got a devious smile that would probably be in Keiji’s nightmares. 

“Did’ja stuff it in your underwear like a fuckin’ perv?” His hand made its way down to Keiji’s butt and he panicked. Before he knew what he was doing he lifted his leg and kneed him right in the gut, along with a  _ hard _ punch in the face.

He stumbled back holding his stomach, trying to catch his breath.

_ Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. I’m in for it now. _

“So you’re putting those huge ass hands on me now? You wanna fuckin’ go at it punk? Come on!”

He grabbed Keiji by his tie, dragging him forward, tightening his tie in the process. So much so that it hurt. He then gave him an even harder punch in the face and Keiji fell onto the ground holding his cheek. He could taste blood in his mouth. When he thought that might be it, he looked up to see Onigawara lifting his foot to step on Keiji. He closed his eyes in anticipation of the blow but it never came. Slowly, he opened his eyes and saw the boy staring somewhere behind him. 

Keiji turned to see what he was staring at as well. 

Bokuto.

Keiji was unaware of the boy’s first name but the last made enough of an impression on Keiji. He’d been lucky enough to never have an encounter with the boy. He’s heard many rumors about him around the school. He never knew if they were true or not, but it was safe to avoid someone with hair like  _ that  _ in the first place.

He gave Keiji a glance, a blank stare, then directed his attention up to Onigawara. 

“C’mon Oni. You’re gonna miss lunch. If you’re late I’m not buying shit for you again.”

_ Someone like Bokuto cared about being on time? Granted it’s for lunch but still. _

“Yeah I’m coming man.” He lifted his foot from where Akaashi sat on the ground and placed it down. Before leaving however, he bent down and whispered so Bokuto couldn’t hear. “I’m not fuckin’ done with you.”

He left to join Bokuto and head to their classroom. Bokuto turned and gave Akaashi one more look before turning back around.

Akaashi stood up and dusted himself off. Leaned back against the wall and sighed. Now he has no lunch, a migraine, and another sore jaw that would probably become a nice shade of purple sometime in the near future.

_ Well, sulking about it will do no good.  _

He figured he could solve at least one problem. He had a tube of concealer he kept with him for situations like this. In his 3rd year of middle school one of his friends (his only friend) had bought him a variety of different makeup products for his birthday. Since he’d been interested in it at the time he went home with an unusual smile on his face. He went into his bathroom and watched different tutorials to find out how to use everything. After a few hours of experimentation he settled on a look that he quite liked. It was simple, not too much so that it was over the top, but still slightly noticeable. He felt good.

Then his mother came home. She walked in on him in the makeup and started to scream. Calling him slurs and insults and asking if he was ‘gay or something.’ She threw out all of the products after demolishing them so they were unusable. Except two. She must’ve forgotten a single tube of concealer that Keiji used on days like today. And one tube of lipstick. It was a beautiful shade Keiji hadn’t gotten to try yet. He was saving ‘the best for last.’ Unfortunately he never got the chance. She kept it for herself.

However, that’s irrelevant now. His lunch period was almost over so he needed to hurry and finish with the concealer. 

He double checked in the mirror to make sure the bruise wasn’t visible then headed out the bathroom, but not before grabbing some paper towels to clean up his lunch that was still stained on the wall.

The rest of the day was rather uneventful, which he was grateful for. He just wished the lights in his classes weren’t so damn bright. It just made his head feel even worse.

The day was finally over. The school day at least. He still had to go grocery shopping. Just as he was leaving his last class of the day, chemistry, his teacher asked him to stay behind. 

“Akaashi-kun, may I speak with you for a moment.”

Keiji internally sighed and made his way back to his teacher’s desk.

“Aritaka-sensei, is there a problem?” He wasn’t usually so blunt with his elders. But he thought he deserved a  _ little _ lenience at least once today. Not to mention this teacher was an idiot. He probably wouldn’t even catch on to his bluntness.

“No, no of course not! I need you to tutor one of my students. He’s in the class right before yours.”

“But… the class before mine is a third year classroom. Surely you don’t expect me to teach my upperclassman.” To be honest, Keiji was confident he could teach anyone in their school about chemistry, no matter the grade. He just  _ didn’t want to. _

“Nonsense, Akaashi-kun! You have the top marks of anyone in any of my classes. This student could really use your help also.”

Akaashi still didn’t look convinced.

“Just until the next test okay?! It’s three weeks from now. If his grades don’t improve by then, you don’t have to worry about tutoring him anymore okay?  _ Please _ Akaashi-kun.”

Akaashi sighed. It would be three to six sessions at  _ most.  _ He supposed it couldn’t hurt. 

_ “Fine,  _ Aritaka-sensei. Which student will I be teaching anyway?”

“Really? Thanks! I mean, I’d teach him  _ myself _ but, but I’m just so good at chemistry, he wouldn’t understand anything I told him anyway because I’m just so smart!” Akaashi fought the urge to roll his eyes. “Anyway, you’ll know the guy when you see’im. He’s tall, black and grey- er, maybe it’s white hair? Should stand out among a crowd. You’ll have no trouble finding him alright?”

Keiji felt his heart sink. Surely he couldn’t mean-

No. Who else could it possibly be? Black and white hair?

This is just  _ amazing. _

“Y-yes, Aritaka-sensei. I know who you’re talking about.”

“Great! Tell you what? Tomorrow I’ll have him stick around at the end of his period so you two can work out a study schedule alright? Anyway, you can go now, I’ve got somewhere to be.” He started to lead Akaashi out of the classroom. “See ya tomorrow, Akaashi-kun!”

Akaashi stood in the empty hallways for a few minutes. Wondering what the hell he agreed to do. It then dawned upon him that school had ended twenty minutes ago and he still had errands to run.

He started to run through the halls toward the exit, hoping he didn’t miss the train so he could put his things down and change before he went shopping. As he was turning out of the school gate he ran into something hard and big. He stumbled back, losing his balance when he felt a hand on his back, lifting him up.

He opened his eyes, not sure when they closed, and saw them.

Beautiful golden eyes. Staring right into Keiji’s soul.

“Hey,” they chuckled, “you should be more careful.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Sorry for stopping as soon as they were actually going to have a conversation(^_^*) but i will likely be posting another chapter later today, or tomorrow. 
> 
> Also sorry this is so short, it was going to be a longer chapter but then I watched the new episode of attack on titan and I needed time to recover｡ﾟ(ﾟ´Д｀ﾟ)ﾟ｡
> 
> & if you’re wondering, yes, i binged mob psycho 100 this weekend so that’s why i made the teacher and bully the way they are ;)
> 
> pls let me know of any spelling/grammar mistakes i made or missed!<3


End file.
